1. Field of the Invention
Prior art configurations have utilized various types of cylindrical brushes for achieving effective scrubbing action of the outer surface of eggs as they are carried upon conveying means. Other washing means utilize flat brushes for achieving scrubbing of the eggs. Other washing means include merely a plurality of nozzles exerting downwardly directed cleaning solution under high pressure for basically knocking off debris and other contaminates from the outer surfaces of eggs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of such patent configuration include U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,623 which discloses an Egg Cleaning Apparatus utilizing cylindrical brushes which are positioned adjacent to one another with no cleaning means therebetween.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,419 on Egg Washing Equipment patented Oct. 31, 1967 which utilizes flat brush means to achieve external cleaning of eggs. The present invention provides a novel means of alternative brushing with three basic different types of actions which are alternatively experienced by the external surface of the egg to achieve the novel brushing disclosed herein.